


Beyond the Citrus Grove

by penguin10598



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Steve, Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, Fake Science, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Forced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega!Bucky, Parent Bucky Barnes, Regency Era, Teacher!Steve, ambiguous time period, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin10598/pseuds/penguin10598
Summary: Dr. Steve Rogers is just trying to make an impression on the world of childhood education. He never expected to fall for an already mated omega, or the consquences that would follow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve lowkey always wanted to write an a/b/o fic but I’m also a coward. But I am now and I’m also using it as an excuse to be a prententious fuck with my writing. So we makin it fancy 
> 
> This first chapter is really just a bunch of world building exposition info dumping with a lot of tense changes probably oops. 
> 
> The time period is purposefully ambiguous as is the country it’s set it.   
> No trigger warnings for this chapter but in the future there will be so heed the tags.

The transition to life in the city was difficult for Steve who had grown up in an isolated village deep in the country. The village was so far removed from the city, that he had to learn anew what was considered to be socially acceptable. In fact, many considered Steve to be some sort of barbarian, since he lacked the social graces of a young man bred into the city. However, once they converse with him they are forced to reconsider their previous notions. He didn’t come to this place, so far from his home, without merit. 

Still, the city was not something he was accustomed to. Often, he missed the lush green hills of the countryside in the spring. The flowers that blossomed so excellently, their vibrant colors dancing with the wind. 

He would walk hand in hand with his mother when he was just a boy to pick the flowers. His mother was a skilled herbalist and could concoct healing potions from almost any plant she could get her hands on. Even in the harsh of winter she could find ways to ease the suffering of those who needed it. 

That is why it was so ironic when she birthed a child who was as sickly as he. His dear mother forced him to persist. When he wanted nothing more than to weep from pain and illness she squeezed his hand with all the might her small body could muster up and forced him to be strong. 

“Darling, boy there is so much more for you to see,” She’d say. “And I’ll be damned if you allow yourself to miss it.” She traded her strength for his weakness; a maternal symbiosis. 

And he grew. He grew so quickly that after a long day he can still feel the familiar ache of his bones expanding. 

He presented in the summer when the heat was almost as unbearable as the forceful stretch of his muscles. He was old to present having just turned seventeen, but it wasn’t too uncommon especially in Alphas. He became someone new that day. Someone who was split between two people, two selves. His familiar self, a boy who was often too weak to lift a barrel of hay, and the strong broad shouldered Alpha he was now. 

Along with his new Alpha status came a letter from a university, and they wanted him. Though, he had focused on his studies, being too ill to do much else, he never saw himself being able to attend a university in the city. Quite frankly, he never saw himself being alive to even try. 

So, he took his one measly leather suitcase and boarded the train. 

He studied fervently and with passion. His field was wholly unorthodox for an Alpha of his stature. He never considered the divide secondary genders really presented until he reached the city. At the village Alphas, omegas, and betas all lived together, shared in hardships and prosperity. Though, omegas and female betas were usually the ones who raised the children, omegas especially had an undeniable connection to pups, it wasn’t unheard of for Alphas to do the same. 

In the city however, things were not the same. Alphas ruled the workforce. Almost all high paying positions being landed by male Alphas and the occasional surly female Alpha from a prominent background. The female Alpha was a topic that even those of a liberal disposition felt uncomfortable by. The rarest of the designations they were often ostracized, unless their bloodline was from money of course. Betas were mostly forced into menial labor, a very lucky few managing to find their way into office jobs and teaching positions. While, omegas remained in the homes to care for their no doubt many children. Recently, omegas have been allowed to become secretaries and midwives, but even that is for omegas whose Alphas are much more openminded than most. 

Having to fall in line to earn his education was difficult. Having to hold his tongue was never something he was quite good at. Once his career was stable he plans to become much more outspoken on his distaste for the culture. Even now, his choice of career was seen as a radical statement. Though, he doesn’t see it as one. 

His father was a teacher and an Alpha, and Steve is following in his footsteps. He isn’t ashamed to carry on the Rogers’ name in this way either, and none of his crotchety Alpha professors managed to convince him otherwise. 

That all led him here. Stepping out of a wagon in front of the most magnificent stone mansion he has ever seen. A mansion with a lush green lawn decorated with bright red rose bushes; grass and shrubbery was such a rarity within the concrete of the city. 

He held his shoulders back attempting to muster up what little amount of confidence he could find, but his legs were unsteady beneath him. 

Alexander Pierce, a scholar and war hero in his own right, had requested for Steve to privately tutor his son. Pierce had heard of Steve’s unconventional teaching methods through his mentor and professor Dr. Erskine. 

Steve was nervous, but excitement pooled in his belly. He could change the face of education itself if General Pierce was pleased enough to share of his methods with his colleagues and friends. 

The majority of Steve’s trepidation is rooted in the uncertainty of his methods. Besides being based on how the village pups were taught his methods were mostly theoretical, and the thought of failure was almost as immense as success.

“Are you ready, Dr. Rogers?” A stoic looking beta woman, dressed in the plain cotton dress of a house maid, asked him. She had bent over to grab his suitcase and was already making her way down the path to the heavy iron doors, her question seemingly rhetorical. 

“Oh,” Steve jogged up to her to grab the suitcase back. “You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s okay,” She assures. “I will take this to your room. General Pierce will want to see you in his office anyhow.” 

Inside the house is just as grand as outside. A crystal chandelier hangs from the high vaulted ceiling. The floors a rich dark wood, and the walls are neatly decorated with beautiful portraits. The beta woman leads him to a panel door that he can only expect leads to General Pierce’s office. 

“Make sure you knock first,” She advises. “Good luck, Dr. Rogers.” 

“Steve,” he says. “Please, just call me Steve.”

“Hello, then. Steve. I’m Sharon,” She smiles almost coyly. It had never occurred to him until now that the abrupt beta woman was anything but plain, but looking at her now as she fluttered her eyelashes at him the apples of her cheeks tinted pink she looked lovely. 

“Okay, you can do this,” Steve whispers in reassurance. Then he knocks. 

General Alexander Pierce was almost exactly like Steve had been picturing. A tall man who stood with the dignity only a trained solider could have. He was handsome despite the years of hardship which had indeed weathered him some. His scent was musky, akin to wet mildew, and unmistakably Alpha. 

“Ah, Dr. Rogers,” General Pierce greeted his voice steady and deep. “I’m glad you have made the trip.” 

Even his handshake was assured. Steve attempted to mirror this confidence in his own grip. When General Pierce gave a flitting look of approval a small wave of relief washed over him. 

General Pierce takes a seat behind his desk offering the wooden chair with a plush velvet cushion for Steve. Steve notices the kneeling cushion beside the desk, covered in a bright red silk that makes it hard to miss. 

“Thank you, for allowing me to apply my methods with your son,” Steve replies eagerly. “I am very eager to meet with him.”

The older man chuckles, “As is he. He is a very keen learner. A good pup. I suspect him to be a budding Alpha.” 

“Excellent!” Steve exclaims. “It’s a lot more productive when the student has an innate love of learning. What’s his name?” 

“Daniel,” General Pierce answers. “I will warn you now, the reason I was so interested in you Dr. Rogers is that Daniel has trouble focusing. He’s rather precocious and a handful for his omega Father.”

“He sounds perfect for my approach,” Steve reassures. His nerves have practically dissipated being replaced by excitement for what’s to come. 

“Very well,” Pierce nods. He takes a golden pocket watch from his neatly tailored slacks and checks the time. “They should be outside right around now. Daniel has been insisting on taking his lunch picnic style recently.”

Steve follows Pierce through the seemingly endless house until they reach large double doors leading to the backyard. The backyard was more of a field than a yard. The grass from out front continued for acres with citrus trees speckled throughout. 

A little boy with dark hair and tanned skin, Daniel Steve supplied, was racing through the trees smacking the branches purposefully as he did so. He was hollering with the joy only children possess. 

“Daniel!” General Pierce called. The boy’s head spun in their direction and he came running towards them.

His face was flushed, shirt untucked, and the knees of his khaki trousers were stained green. The general tsked at him. 

“That omega really lets you do anything,” He grumbles. “Daniel, tuck in your shirt and say hello to your new teacher, Dr. Rogers.”

The little boy’s stormy blue eyes widen in excitement. “You’re going to teach me how to read Latin, right?” He exclaims.

Steve chuckles at the child’s eagerness, “Yes, that is one subject we will be studying.” 

“Omega Daddy can read Latin,” Daniel informs him.

Steve finds himself to actually be surprised. While, being literate was extremely common for omegas they were usually only proficient in their native tongue. 

“He taught himself,” Daniel tells him.

“Wow,” Steve replies honestly. “That is very impressive.” 

Daniel nods with a sincerity Steve had never seen in a five year old before. 

“Where is your Omega Daddy?” The general asks his son, who points to a man sitting atop a blanket on the grass a book in his hand. 

General Pierce grumbles something ineligible. “Go get him,” He snaps at the child who doesn’t seem to notice his irritation.

“He’s got no manners at times,” General Pierce informs Steve. “Having a pup screwed with his head.” 

“Oh,” Steve replies hesitantly unsure of what to say. “That must be hard.” 

The general just grunts in agreement. 

Daniel comes back with his Omega Daddy in tow. Steve was stunned by the man. He was tall and broad shouldered, and unlike any omega he had ever seen. His long dark hair was pulled into a bun at the nape of his neck and his eyes were downcast in a show of respect.

“Alpha,” the omega says, his voice was so rich and deep. And his scent. It enraptured the young teacher. 

“Dr. Rogers, this is my omega Bucky,” General Pierce introduces the two. “Isn’t that such a darling name? Like a prized house cat.” 

The omega’s face remained neutral at the comment, but something about it felt off to Steve; full of condescending vitriol. 

“Dr. Rogers,” Bucky nods. He tilts his head baring his neck in submission and flashing the pink scar of his mating bite.

Steve has to swallow several times before he can reply, “Bucky. I look forward to working with you on Daniel’s education.”

The omega just nods again, his eyes never leaving the ground. A shiver runs up Steve’s spine at just how well trained this omega is. Even the omegas he met at university would attempt to slyly steal a glance, but Bucky had remained stony with his eyes cast down. 

“Omega, go take Daniel to get a change of clothes,” General Pierce orders. “Dr. Rogers if you’ll come with him I’ll have Sharon show you to your room.”

Steve steals one last look as the omega goes to gather the blanket and picnic basket from where he had left them, Daniel skipping alongside him, before following General Pierce back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky smells like Pine-Sol confirmed

Steve awoke from one of the best sleeps of his life. Despite his nerves, the plush bedding and clean smelling sheets had him floating off peacefully almost as soon as his head hit the downy pillow. His dreams were just as pleasant. 

He dreamed of Sharon the beta maid and kneading her pillowy breasts as she nipped at his neck. He moved his hands down her sides caressing the curve of her hips. He brought their lips together, hers moist and plump against his, and closed his eyes. He moved from her lips to her own neck, scenting her. She smelled of citrus and pine. 

When he opened his eyes he was no longer staring upon the beta maid. No longer was he caressing soft feminine curves, but instead his hands ran over smooth broad lines. His eye opened to someone who was decidedly male. Pale milky skin fully exposed and flushed a rosy pink. His petite cock upturned and leaking. He was mouthwatering, but his face was blurred. As if he was a wonderful watercolor painting smudged by the artists thumb. 

“Alpha,” The man rasped in a voice that was so familiar. 

The scent of citrus and pine filled the room fully, leaving no room for much else. So thick he could taste it. Steve woke with the scent still linger in his mouth and his cock hard inside his sleep pants knot already beginning to form. 

Steve sighed and attempted to adjust himself. He wasn’t sure what proper protocol for masturbating when you were a guest in someone else’s residence but he was at least confident that the first morning was too soon. He willed it to go down with thoughts of the rotten teeth and foul odor of the village lumberer. He was a nice enough fellow but he lacked woefully in hygiene, and insisted on standing much too close to you when he spoke. 

He ascended the stairs fiddling with his shirt. It was wrinkled and stiff from travel and looked almost sloppy despite he best attempts to tuck it in his trouser neatly. He was not entirely sure where he was to be expected but his stomach’s growls were motivation enough to find the kitchen. 

Screams erupted through the house echoing easily. The screams were most definitely from a child but he was unsure if the shrieking was out of fun or anguish. His hackles rose and he rushed through the house to try and find the source of the screaming, who was sure to be Daniel. 

Funnily enough it led him right to the kitchen. Daniel was standing a top a chair a glass of milk in his hands and a pleased look on his face. With him was a rounder man who appeared to be a few years older than himself. 

“Daniel?” Steve asked. “Are you alright?”

“I’m a goat,” Daniel informs him with a giggle. 

“Well, you surely make for a boisterous one,” Steve chuckles.

“What does boy-ter-ous mean?” Daniel questions curiously. This made joy flutter about in Steve’s belly, already Daniel was showing promise as a student. 

“It means annoying,” The man answers for Steve. “Which, you happen to be.”

“Oh! Papa says I am that too!” 

“You must be Dr. Rogers,” The man turns to Steve offering him a hand, which he shook respectfully. “You can call me Dum Dum. I’m the cook round here.”

“Dum Dum?” 

Dum Dum let out a long suffering sigh and looked towards Daniel with a smile, “I dropped an egg once and called myself a dum dum as I did so. The pup found it rather hilarious and the moniker stuck.” 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Dum Dum,” Steve grins. “Please, call me Steve.”

“As you do, Steve. Have a seat we’re having porridge with fresh goat’s milk.” 

At the mention of goats Daniel began to scream once more. 

“Pup, what have I told you about raising your voice inside,” Came a voice from behind Steve. 

His head shot up to attention upon hearing it. It was the voice from his dream. 

“I’m not a pup, Daddy,” Daniel cries. “I’m a goat!”

“Well, my Daniel is a pup not a goat so I mustn’t be your daddy them,” The omega -Bucky Steve recalls, tells the pup.

Daniel’s eyes widen comically wide and his mouth gapes open, “No!”

“Then sit on your bottom and drink politely,” Bucky tells him. Daniel obeys immediately taking a long gulp from his cup leaving a stain of milk on his upper lip. 

“Good morning, Bucky,” Steve greets him happily trying to charm at least a smile, or perhaps a glimpse of his face, out of him. 

“Dr. Rogers,” The omegas mumbles drawing even more into himself.

All throughout breakfast Bucky kept his eyes down only looking up from the grapefruit on his plate to attend to Daniel, despite Steve’s attempts to draw him into conversation. The most he could illicit were simple one or two word responses. 

After breakfast Steve takes Daniel outside. Bucky watches them from the window and Steve suspects the omega thinks he is being sneaky. Steve does get his first look at the omega’s face and he’s just as beautiful as Steve had expected. Well, maybe more handsome than beautiful. The omega had a masculine strong jaw line, but big doe eyes that were much prettier. The distance was too great to tell the color, and Steve wondered if they were the same stormy grey-blue that Daniel’s were. The child did appear to favor his omega parent over the general. 

Daniel was running circles around Steve giggling as he did so.

“Can you calm down for a moment, please?” Steve questions. Daniel yelps in affirmation and plops down on his behind at Steve’s feet. 

“Have your practiced arithmetic before?”

Daniel’s face scrunches up and he shakes his head. 

“Oh?” Steve asks. “I bet you have. Can you count high?”

Daniel leaps up, “Yes! To one hundred!” 

“That’s very high,” Steve agrees. “Did you know that counting is part of arithmetic? As is adding and subtracting.”

“I don’t know those yet.”

“That’s okay. We’ll learn them. First, we’re going to play a game.”

“Yay!” Daniel cries jumping up and down.

“I need you to find ten sticks,” Steve tells him. “Okay?”

Daniel nods, and grabs his hand, pointing with the other one towards a grouping of white dead trees. “There’s lots of sticks over there.” 

Daniel gathers up his sticks and Steve sets them all in a row. He backs away leaving a nice space between the two of them and the row of sticks. 

“Daniel, can you run and get me five sticks?” Steve asks. The little boy obliges immediately.

“I got the best five!” Daniel grins happily. 

“Thank you,” Steve smiles back, the little boy’s happiness contagious. “But I just remembered that I only need three. Can you take two back?” 

The pup nods and slowly counts out three sticks before picking them up and running to set them back. He takes a few long moments to set them back in a neat row that’s, “just right!” 

Panting he looks back up at Steve, his cheeks red, but his eyes shining with joy.

“How many sticks did you first give me?” Steve asks.

“Uhm, five!”

“And how many do I have now?” Steve asks.

“Three!” 

“That’s right,” Steve laughs. “Do you know why?” 

“Because you asked me to take two sticks back.”

“So, if I have five sticks and I subtract two I get three,” Steve tells the pup, who nods. “Subtraction is when you take away.” 

“What would you do if I told you I only needed one stick?” Steve asks. 

Daniel bites his lip hesitantly, “Take two back?”

“That’s correct,” Steve smiles. “And that is called subtraction. Can you bring me four sticks?” 

Daniel does. 

“How many sticks do I have now?” Steve holds them up making sure the pup can see each individual stick. 

Daniel counts each one before answering, “Six.”

“And why do I have six?”

“Cause I gave you four.”

“Then I should only have four and not six,” Steve presses.

“But you had two already!” The pup cries.

“Oh, so you added four sticks to the two I already had and that’s how we got six?”

“Yes,” Daniel affirms confidently. 

Steve chuckles, “When you add something to what you previously have that’s called addition. So, if I wanted to have eight sticks how many sticks would you need to bring me?” 

Daniel looks back and forth between the sticks and Steve’s hands and the ones laying in the grass. He shifts his weight unsure, “Uhm, two?”

“Yup! You’re absolutely correct,” Steve praises. 

The pair continue to play the game, Daniel running back and forth shouting different numbers as he does, until the pup is tired out. Steve leads him back to the house for a drink of water and a rest. 

Immediately, Daniel seeks out his Omega Daddy who was pretending to read by the window. He crawls into his lap and scents him happily. 

“You’re all sweaty,” Bucky remarks smoothing the pups wild hair down.

“I learned arithmetic,” Daniel tells him. 

“Oh,” Bucky hums. “That makes sense.” 

“He’s very bright,” Steve interjects. The omega must not have noticed Steve was standing there as he starts looking up at the Alpha with wide eyes. A stormy blue. 

Again, Bucky averts his eyes. Instead, opting to look down at his worn out pup. Steve desperately wanted to say something to the other man. He wanted to tell him he’s not like all these other Alphas. That this formality bullshit only stifles an omega’s agency. But he didn’t want to get the omega in trouble with his Alpha. 

“He has your eyes,” Steve says instead, which is just as bad and much more embarrassing. 

“You are very kind, Dr. Rogers,” Bucky tells him, his voice sounding unsteady to Steve’s ear.

“Please, call me Steve. I think being more informal will be beneficial for Daniel’s learning,” Steve doesn’t know if this is true or not but it isn’t completely without merit. The less animosity and tension in a house the happier the child. 

Bucky looks up at him for the first time in what seems to be a moment of bravery,” Steve.”

The smile that plasters itself upon Steve’s face must make him look like an absolute clown but his happiness is near unbearable and all the omega did was say his name. 

“You know you can join Daniel and I for his lessons,” Steve informs him. “I just saw you watching through the window and I thought you might want to...”

The blush that rides up Bucky’s neck upon being caught is incredibly endearing. 

“Maybe, I might,” He says and that is enough for Steve. 

He doesn’t come around for any of Daniel’s other lessons that day nor is he there for supper. Daniel and Steve instead eat with Dum Dum and Sharon. 

Steve trudges up to his room slightly disappointed when he runs into Sharon who is leaving what Steve now knows is Daniel’s room.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Steve apologizes putting a hand on her shoulder to steady himself as much as to steady her. “Bucky isn’t going to tuck him in?”

“I’m afraid not,” she says. 

“Oh.” 

She just sighs, “Pierce likes to keep him busy sometimes.”

“Oh.”

This time she purses her lips and narrows her eyes at him, “Are you just very tired or are you plain stupid?”

“What?” Steve squeaks.

“He’s mated,” She snaps. 

“I know that,” Steve grits out. “What’s wrong with wanting to be friendly with him? He’s Daniel’s Father it would be beneficial to get to know him better.” 

“You’re very defensive.”

“You’re lambasting me!” 

She sighs again, this time it’s more defeated than angry, “Just be careful okay? There’s a lot you don’t know.” 

That night the luxurious bedding does nothing to soothe him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had Baby Shark stuck in my head for three days!!!! 
> 
> Originally this chapter was longer, but I decided to cut it short and keep some other stuff for next chapter so I can have this out sooner.
> 
> Also, if anyone has any tips for a summary please comment them! I wrote that summary just as a pseudo-place holder for a new one because I don’t like it much, but I SUCK at writing them.

A week since Steve’s arrival had passed quicker than he thought it would. He has already learned so much about Daniel, and the others who lived in the house, in this short time span. 

He learned that it was Sharon who really kept the household running doing all of the cleaning, laundry, and tending of the animals they kept in the small barn out back. He wondered if the woman ever had a single moment to herself; he wasn’t even positive she got to sleep soundly most nights. 

Dum Dum, he discovered, was an avid story teller and would delight Daniel with all of the tales he concocted. Daniel’s favorite by far was that of a heroic man who wore a suit made of indestructible iron. 

General Pierce, though in the house he was casually referred to as Pierce when he was not around, was often absent from the household. Steve had asked Sharon if perhaps this week was extraordinarily busy but she had told him this was normal for the Alpha. 

And Bucky. The omega spent much of his time sitting by the window watching Steve and Daniel do their lessons, but never taking up Steve’s offer to join them. When he wasn’t sat by the window he tended to lilt around the house going from room to room like a ghost unsure if their presence was welcome. He was very much hesitant in his actions around Steve. He has, however, become much braver in his posture tending to flit his eyes upward to catch small glances of Steve as they conversed. Well, as Steve rattled on about Daniel and Bucky listened. 

This morning, a quiet Saturday, as the sun slowly creeped into the sky Bucky was sat at the kitchen table still clad in his night gown. It was a stark white silk with buttons all down the front stopping right at the tops of his feet. Rumpled with sleep, and hair, instead of neatly pulled back, mussed in every direction. There was nothing remotely provocative about this image yet it made Steve’s stomach stir with more heat than any burlesque dancer drawn in a magazine could. He had a sudden yearning to scent the omega and hold him close. Run a hand through his hair and kiss him gently. 

Steve watches, stares, as the omega yawns and sleepily rubs his eyes with the back of his hand. There’s a certain sadness to him that only proves to endear him further to Steve. Steve’s hindbrain shouting for him to coddle the omega, to protect him from whatever it is that is causing his sadness. 

He was suddenly pulled from his reverie by large hands grabbing firmly at his shoulders and pulling him into the hallway, out of sight from the kitchen. For a second he was terrified it was General Pierce who had just witnessed his lustful staring, but was soon calmed by the familiar scent of chocolate and tobacco that belonged to Dum Dum.

“The hell do you think you’re doing!” The man whispers harshly. “All this time I thought you were stinkin’ up the place cause of Sharon.”

“Sharon?” Steve blinks dumbly. “What do you mean?”

“You really think we can’t smell the fact you want to knot him over the fucking kitchen table?” Dum Dum snaps. 

“What?” Steve exclaims. “It’s-It’s nothing like that.”

Dum Dum just sighs and claps a hans on Steve’s shoulder, “Sure it ain’t. Listen, you can’t be doing this. He’s mated with a pup. You’re putting not only your career at stake but quite possibly your life. The good General wouldn’t take to kindly to this.” 

Steve swallows, anxiety building a boulder sized pit in his stomach, “Am I really that obvious?” 

The other man just shakes his head like he knows something more to the matter, “Go with Sharon to the market today. She’ll take you somewhere where you can get something to help you out.” 

“Well, that’s rather dubious sounding,” Steve harrumphs. 

“It’s not my knot under the knife,” Dum Dum shrugs before heading back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

The market wasn’t too far from the house. Typically, Sharon would take a wagon just so she wouldn’t have to lug the groceries back herself. Today, the breeze was cool and the sky clear, and she had her own personal work horse in Steve. 

They walked side by side, Steve having decided to leave Daniel home despite knowing going to the marker would be an amazing experience to learn about money, because he was unsure what this “something to help you” really was. God forbid, it’s one of those prostitutes he’s seen about waiting for any desperate Alpha to pay them for their services. Steve would like to think he is yet to be that desperate. 

“So,” Steve begins hesitantly. “Was no one going to tell me I smelled like the rut wing of an emergency clinic?”

Sharon just snorts, and Steve fixes her with a rather serious look.

“I tried,” She shrugs. “When I was... How did you put it? “Lambasting” you.” 

Steve stuffs his hands in the pockets of his trousers and watches his feet as they walk on. Sharon teasing him for his “pouting.” 

“Where are you taking me anyway?” Steve questions.

“An herbalist,” Sharon answers. “She can get you a tea that’ll block your scent.”

“Block my scent?” Steve asks. His mother was an herbalist, but even he had never heard of such a thing.

“It’s from the East,” Sharon informs. “At least that’s what I’ve been told.” 

Sharon leads him to a little shop with no sign in the front. It hardly looks like a respectable place of business. 

“Welcome, welcome,” An accented voice calls out. Steve peers through the dim light, the room only being lit by the sun from the windows and a lone candle. The voice belongs to a pale woman with copper colored hair. 

“Sharon,” The woman chirps. “It’s a pleasure to see you again. I send my regards to that Dum Dum fellow.”

“Wanda,” Sharon greets. “This is Steve.” 

“Hmm,” Wanda hums her head cocked to the side. “You have gotten yourself an Alpha, yes?”

Sharon lets out a sharp laugh and shakes her head, “No, no. He’s not really what I am looking for.” 

Wanda giggles at that like the two of them are sharing an inside joke that Steve has no part in overhearing. 

“Steve, here is in need of some scent suppressants,” Sharon tells her.

Wanda tuts as she rummages through a rather large cabinet, “Alphas, always lacking control.” 

Steve blushes which causes Sharon to giggle, a sound Steve did not think the usual stony faced beta was capable of making. It was pleasant to hear even if it was at his expense. 

Wanda without so much as turning her head to face them asks, “He is blushing isn’t he?” 

This only works to make Steve’s face turn even redder and Sharon’s giggle to become even louder. 

“Here you are,” Wanda turns to them with a parcel of dried tea leaves in her hand. “Do not worry about payment. You will pay for your next purchase. Which, I know will be inevitable. I know you Alphas.” 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Steve says. 

“He is polite,” Wanda infers. “Are you sure you don’t want him?” 

“Oh, I’m sure,” Sharon confirms.

“Should I be offended?” Steve questions, his ego slightly bruised. “As you should know I found you very attractive upon first meeting you.” 

“You are tremendously handsome, Alpha,” Sharon teases, purposefully using the designation. But it does prove to make Steve preen from the attention. 

On the way back from the market, Steve’s arms full of baskets of fruits and vegetables and even some cheeses Steve comes to a revelation. A revelation which he really should have come to much sooner. 

“You like Wanda!” He exclaims. “That’s why you were so insistent on denying me.” 

Sharon smiles shyly, “I guess you do not get to become a doctor without being intelligent.” 

“Have you made any intentions to court her?” Steve asks.

“If only circumstances could be so simple,” Sharon lamented. “Besides it is just a passing attraction. There are other fish in the sea.” 

Her statement seemed rather poignant compared to Steve’s own predicament. He could try to pass off what he is feeling as simply passing attraction, but who he smelled. His scent. Folk tails spoke of this. The moment when you find an omega whose scent is so alluring you want nothing more than to be with them. True mates. And Steve, he just can’t let this go, not without trying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a deep dive into how bad I am at writing subtle foreshadowing. You’re welcome.

Bucky has been giving him odd glances, Steve notices, ever since he started drinking that tea from Wanda. He can’t help but read into these glances, too. The sadness, longing and uncertainty that are held in the omega’s eyes. 

It’s complete Alpha fantasy, he’s certain of that. A dreamlike scenario he’s concocted for himself due to his overwhelming lust for the omega. The mated omega. The pinnacle of unattainability. 

Today Steve and Daniel are inside practicing their reading. Rain, pours outside adding a small symphony of raindrops hitting the roof as background noise. Bucky still sits in the chair by the window, this time so much closer to the two, eyes cast downward upon the book in his lap. A pulpy romance written for highly educated high society omega’s. Steve’s sure Bucky hasn’t a clue what it is even about, he has yet to even turn a page in half an hour.

Daniel, with all his eagerness, was struggling with his reading. While, he could handle the simple books Steve provided him he struggled with books of a higher level. At the moment he was a grade level behind where he was supposed to be, and this worried Steve greatly.

The rain offered him a perfect excuse to finally talk with Bucky about his concerns. This, in hand, offered him a perfect excuse to finally talk with Bucky. He sends Daniel away to get a snack, leaving him and Bucky alone. 

“Bucky,” Steve says, frightening the omega a bit, causing him to sit up straight and jerk his shoulders back.

“Yes, Doctor.”

“I was hoping I could talk to you about Daniel,” Steve starts. “He’s excelling excellently in mathematics, but I’m afraid he’s falling behind in reading.”

Bucky frowns, and shifts in his seat, “It would be best to talk to my Alpha about this, Doctor.”

“Well, I can bring it up to him also,” Steve says. “Having both parents’ opinions on the matter is important. And please it’s Steve, like I said before. Formalities have begun to get so stuffy now that I’ve been here some time.” 

“Steve,” Bucky whispers, almost as if to himself. He clears his throat with a small cough and speaks louder. “I can’t be of much help really.” 

“Well, that can’t be true,” Steve assures confidently. “You can read! And you know Latin! Daniel boasts of that often. He says you taught yourself.”

Bucky shrugs, “I was going to become a nun. They had some literature at the convent and a Sister helped me learn some, but I did most of my learning on my own.”

“A nun?” Steve asks, having never gotten an inkling that Bucky was religious, nevertheless religious enough to devote himself so completely. 

“I was mated, instead,” Bucky tells him, making sure to avert his eyes once again. 

They sit for a moment in heavy silence. Steve unsure of what to say next. There’s  
so much more he would like to know. How did Bucky meet General Pierce? What was his own childhood like? His family? He wanted to know everything about this fascinating omega. 

“So, Daniel,” Steve begins. “I think he may have trouble with seeing up close. He’s always holding the books so close to his face.” 

Bucky nods, “Alpha knows an optometrist. You should speak to him about setting an appointment up with Daniel.” 

The rain that was once a steady pitter-pat upon the roof picks up pace. 

“Very well, Bucky,” Steve says, voice slightly strained despite his best intentions to stay polite. 

Thunder claps, shaking the house. Daniel yelps from the kitchen and Bucky’s scent spikes with worry. He stands up quickly, the book in his lap falling to the ground, and he makes his way to the kitchen long legs taking wide hurried strides. Steve shuffles into the kitchen slowly, attempting to give omega and child space.

The pup is clinging to his omega daddy face buried in the crook of his neck scenting him for comfort. Bucky is patting his back and humming a soothing song to him. 

Daniel takes notice of Steve’s presence and strains his neck to look at him only to hide it again at the next crack of thunder. 

“Are you scared of thunder?” Steve asks. 

Daniel nods into Bucky’s neck, “It’s loud. And scary.”

“Yeah, loud things can be pretty scary,” Steve agrees. “Do you know what thunder is?” 

This time Daniel shakes his head. 

“Well, you’ve seen lightening right?” 

“Yea,” Daniel squeaks. 

“Well, lightening is made in the clouds and when it leaves the clouds to come to earth it creates a hole, a channel, which has to close back up. When it closes back up it makes a noise, like a slamming door. But the thunder can’t hurt you it’s just loud,” Steve explains. 

“It can’t?” Daniel questions pulling away from Bucky slightly to turn himself towards Steve.

“Nope, thunder is totally harmless,” Steve answers. Daniel can learn about lightening a little later on, once he’s really conquered this fear of his. 

Another rumble of thunder is pulled from the sky and Daniel winces his little fingers clutching at Bucky’s shirt, but he doesn’t hide his face away. It’s a small step, but a step none-the-less. 

“I think puppy is all worn out today, yeah?” Bucky asks, his voice soft. “Do you want to take a nap with daddy?” 

“Yes! Please!” Daniel cries joyfully cuddling into his daddy’s side.

“Sleep well, then,” Steve smiles.

“Alpha should be home and in his study by now,” Bucky informs him. 

Steve nods, but Bucky has already turned to walk away carrying his pup in his arms. A pup that soon will be much too big to carry. 

General Pierce welcomes Steve into his study with a warm smile and a firm handshake. 

“How is my boy doing?” He asks.

“He’s incredibly bright mathematically,” Steve explains. “However, he’s falling behind in his reading. I have a feeling that his vision may be impaired and that he may need reading glasses. I’ve spoken with Bucky and he told me that you know of an optometrist who could help.” 

“You’ve spoken with Bucky?” General Pierce questions with a funny self-contained quirk of his lip. His tone was something that did not come across as all together pleasant to Steve’s ears and he considered that perhaps he had just blundered in his admission.

“I just voiced my concerns for Daniel,” Steve placates. “He told me I was much better off discussing these concerns with you.” 

“And right he was,” The General chuckles. “I’ll be sure to set up and appointment for my son as soon as possible. That won’t be hard at all, I’m positive I can bypass any form of waiting list. The doctor is a good friend of mine.”

“That would be perfect!” Steve exclaims. “I want to make sure we tackle any problems he may have so that his education excels as smoothly as is possible.”

“Of course,” General Pierce smiles. “Do you think he looks like an Alpha to you?”

“Oh, I can’t really say,” Steve says, a bit uncomfortably. It’s not odd in anyway for an Alpha sire to be considered of their pup’s designation, but there was something about the way Pierce asked him that made him uneasy. “Pups can surprise you. I myself was never a pup one would consider to be an Alpha, but fate had other plans.” 

“I don’t need fate,” General Pierce declares. “I know my boy is Alpha.”

Steve walks slowly to his room considering the words General Pierce had said, and his attitude as a whole. Perhaps, it was just the fact that the older man was a typical knotheaded Alpha like so many others in the city. Steve tended to stay away from them at university; many of his close friends being betas. He never had great experience dealing with Alphas that demanded so much respect by presence alone. It was unnerving and left him paranoid and on edge. 

So deep in though, Steve was, that he didn’t even notice Bucky standing right by his bedroom door until he went to open it. 

“Goodness!” Steve gasps. “You scared me.”

“Daniel is asleep,” Bucky whispers.

“Is everything okay?” Steve whispers back a slight panic beginning to course through him.

“Your scent,” Bucky says, his voice still hushed. “What’s wrong with it?” 

“What do you mean?” Steve croaks out quickly. “It’s normal. Nothing’s happened.” 

“I thought...” Bucky trails off, his eyes placed firmly on the floor in front of him.   
He’s quick to turn on his heels to make his retreat, but Steve snags him by the wrist instinctually. 

Instantly, Steve regrets his action and drops Bucky’s wrist from his hand. “I’m sorry. I-just. I’m sorry,” Steve rambles. 

Bucky looks up at him eyes wide and glassy. He runs his tongue, pink and demure, over his lips before nodding and walking away. This time he escapes freely. 

Steve watches him walk away knowing he now has an entirely new situation to ponder over this evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update eh. Finals are coming up for me so I decided to get this one out quickly before I become too stressed. Enjoy (:  
> ALSO would you guys like to have chapters in Bucky’s POV too? That could be interesting I think

Daniel had a new pair of glasses with shiny wire frames and thick lenses, they kept falling down his nose and looked a bit silly and too big for his face, but Steve could already see his improvement. The pup still lacked the concentration necessary for sitting down and doing book work so Steve attempted to make fun games out of their lessons. Even something as simple as walking up and down the hallway as he read aloud. 

When sitting still and doing book work was an absolute necessity the pup would beg for his Daddy to be in the room with him. The first time he threw a tantrum over it was very disconcerting to Steve. Sure, he had heard Daniel throwing a fit before, usually when Bucky is not home to send him off to bed, which is for too often, but he had never personally dealt with a pup so upset, his face bright red and wet with tears and snot. That first time he gave in and allowed Daniel to sit in Bucky’s lap as he filled out his worksheets happily. Steve knew, however, that he needed to get Daniel accustomed to doing his work on his own. While he is young enough now that indulging him is okay at times, when he gets older and goes off to school he won’t have the skills to concentrate on his own. 

Steve needed definite data that made Daniel’s progress observable so every week he dedicated a day to worksheets, and writing. Today was a “work day” as Steve had dubbed them, and Daniel was not happy. 

“Daddy can’t be with you today, Daniel,” Steve explains gently to the pup, who is on the verge of tears after being denied access to his omega parent. “You’ll be okay. You have me to help you.”

“I don’t want you!” Daniel cries, tears now flowing. “I want my daddy!” 

“I know you do,” Steve says, biting at his lip flustered. No one prepared him for the emotional manipulation children were capable of. “If you get your work done quickly you can see him, okay?” 

“No!” Daniel shrieks. “Daddy! Daddy!” 

Steve turns away from the boy and runs a hand across his face, taking a moment to compose himself. When he turns back around Bucky is making his way into the room hesitantly.

Daniel runs to him, attaching himself to his leg, exclaiming, “Daddy! Please, don’t go.”

“Daniel,” Bucky whispers. “You need to listen to Steve.”

“Daddy,” Daniel’s voice is just heartbreakingly sad. “I want you.”

Bucky smiles sadly at his son and looks up at Steve, “He listens when I’m here. He listens to me.”

Steve sighs, “That’s the problem. You’re the only one he listens to.” 

“That’s not true,” Bucky says. “You’re good with him.”

It’s hard, really, for Steve to put his foot down with the way Bucky is looking at him with big worried eyes wanting nothing more than to cater to his pup by comforting him, and with Daniel clinging to his Daddy begging him not to go. He wants so badly to just let Daniel sit on Bucky’s lap to do his work, but he knows he can’t.

“Okay,” Steve begins, they can start small. “We can make a compromise for today. Do you know what a compromise is Daniel?”

Daniel wipes his nose on his sleeve and shakes his head no.

“It’s when you decide something that makes both people happy. Are you willing to try to compromise with me?” 

The little boy looks up at his Daddy who smiles and nods encouragingly at him.

“Okay,” he squeaks. 

“So, for today your Daddy can be in here with us,” Steve begins, and before Daniel gets to excited he quickly adds. “But, you have to sit all by yourself in your own chair. Would that be okay?” 

“Daddy can stay?” Daniel questions.

“Yup! As long as you sit by yourself.” 

“Okay,” Daniel smiles, already running to climb into a chair. 

They all sat at the sleek wooden table, Daniel scrawling away at his papers, stopping ever so often to show Bucky what he was doing, or to ask Steve a question. 

Bucky watched intently as Daniel did his work looking as proud as any parent would be, his scent bright and happy, like fresh grass and lemon juice. A summer breeze. It made Steve’s heart race and his stomach tighten with emotions he had never felt before. 

“What is going on in here?” General Pierce’s voice carries through the room startling all three who hadn’t heard him come in. 

“Hello, General Pierce,” Steve stands and greets him. “Daniel do you want to show your Papa what you’re working on?” 

“No,” Daniel answers simply, as he continues to scribble on the paper.

“Daniel!” Bucky gasps frantically. “That’s not nice! Say sorry and show Papa your work.” 

Daniel looks up at Bucky, annoyance in his eyes, “Fine.” 

He gathers his papers and trots up to the General. “Look Papa! I can do counting, addition, and subtraction. Like you.” 

“That’s very good, pup,” He pats the pup on the head. “Continue to work hard and you will become just as smart as your old Pops.” 

The General straightens his posture and directs his gaze to Bucky, “Omega, you’re needed. We have somewhere to attend tonight, and the commute is a bit long.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Bucky answers submissively. He follows the Alpha out of the room, eyes drawn to the floor. 

Steve stares at the spot where Bucky once was until he hears sniffles coming from Daniel. The pup is crying, tears already having left wet spots on his paper.

“Daniel?” Steve asks. He stands from his chair and crouches next to Daniel’s. “What’s wrong, buddy?” 

“I’m not done,” Daniel sniffs. “I’m not done yet. Daddy was supposed to stay. He left me!” 

Steve gulps, unsure of how to comfort the pup. He puts a hand on the small boy’s shoulder and squeezes in an attempt of comfort. 

“He had to go with your Papa,” Steve tells him. “It must have been very important. I know he wouldn’t leave you if it wasn’t.”

“He never stays!” Daniel cries. “I want Daddy!” 

Steve is so overwhelmed he just grabs the boy and pulls him into a hug letting him cry into his neck. 

“He’ll come back,” Steve soothes. “He always comes back.”

Daniel’s body shakes with sobs, and Steve just pats his back and shushes him gently.

“It’s okay,” Steve whispers. “It’s okay. I’m here.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is a very interesting one though for some reason I feel uncertain about it. Enjoy anyways xx

The beginnings of what was looking to be a rough winter rolled in with storms a plenty. Rain and hail pelted the earth with a fierce veracity, and the winds howled as loudly as a wolf. It hasn’t yet gotten cold enough to snow, but Steve suspected the first snow of the season would happen any day now. It would be the dirty, wet kind of snow, the kind that slushed upon the ground, an ugly gray color that only served to remind you of how miserable you were. 

Sharon has added knitting soft thick socks to her never ending list of activities. She gifted Steve with an impeccably made pair that were a rich chocolate brown in color. 

Steve wore those socks gratefully as he sat by a waning fire with Sharon, her fingers working the needles more efficiently than gracefully. 

It was deep into the night, General Pierce and Bucky still gone to wherever it is they disappear to most nights, and Daniel finally tucked into bed. The little boy was chockfull of even more energy than usual, the rain barring them from being able to have their lessons outside, and was too stir crazy to go to sleep. It didn’t help that he beloved omega daddy was not there to tuck him in either. It took Steve, Sharon, Dum Dum, and a bribe of a mug of hot chocolate to finally get the pup to settle for the night. 

Daniel had called it a, “Compromise.” Which, Steve allowed seeing as they have not yet gone over bribery. 

Steve was tired as a dog, but he himself was too restless to attempt to sleep. He had to many nagging thoughts that kept him up. 

“Do you ever sleep?” Steve questions with a smirk.

“Rarely,” She answers. 

“You work too hard,” Steve tells her.

“It’s my job,” She laughs drearily. “It is funny, though.”

“What is?”

“I didn’t want to become just some beta housewife. I want to do something different. I want to go somewhere great. Yet, here I am doing the chores of a beta housewife,” She frowns at the sock in her hand the yarn having snagged. 

“And you can’t just leave? Get a new job?” Steve asks, of course, he knows how naive he sounds. But, there had to be other jobs for a woman as capable and hardworking as Sharon. 

“We do the things we have to do,” Sharon explains. “Omegas get purchased for marriage as a means to support their families. Betas work the jobs no Alphas would ever want to do. And Alphas make sure it remains that way.” 

“Do you really believe that?” Steve didn’t want to believe that; he didn’t want to believe he was like that. 

“You’re an Alpha are you not?” She raises an eyebrow. “What have you done to change things?” 

Steve huffs out a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding in. 

“Not as much as I should,” He admits. “But just being here in this profession is an oddity for an Alpha like me.”

“It’s not the same, Steve,” Sharon sighs. “I know you mean well. Don’t be too hard on yourself. It’s all circumstance.” 

Steve stares into the fire, becoming more aware of the heat emanating from the flames, the crackle of it louder in his ears. He remembers what it used to be to be the little guy. To struggle to live. Often, he forgot that he no longer was the small sickly boy he once was; that he had a certain privilege now that he was a well built Alpha man in his prime. 

“When I was in university a few of my friends and I were out late one night,” Steve tells. “Right on the street there was an Alpha with his hand up an omega’s skirt. She was crying and all my friends just walked right passed them. I didn’t and I got my ass beat for it, but while the Alpha was pummeling my face in the omega got away. I-“

“Steve,” Sharon cuts him off abruptly. “You don’t need to prove yourself to me. You’re a good man. A good Alpha. It’s like I said we are all just bound by circumstance.” 

“Yeah,” Steve whispers, throat constricted. “I should head off to bed. It’s quite late.”

“It is,” Sharon agrees. “Sleep well, Doctor.” 

Sleep wasn’t coming easy that night, in fact it appeared to not be coming at all. The moon was high in the sky, bright and full. The rain had finally settled leaving behind only puddles and the fresh scent that can only be described as the scent of after rain. 

Steve propped his window open and pulled his chair to the window and just watched the sky and felt the frigid breeze infiltrate his bones. He had heard the wheels of the General and his omega’s wagon arrive not too long ago. Steve was always fast asleep before they reappeared, but tonight seemed to be an even later homecoming for the two. 

The knock at his door was surprising. Opening the door to find Bucky standing there in a white cotton sleeping gown, bare toes peeking out from the fabric, was even more surprising. 

“Bucky?” Steve all but gasps. “Is everything all right?” 

A strong sense of deja vu overcomes Steve as he remembers their encounter some days ago. 

The omega takes a brave but hesitant step inside his room. 

“Alpha is asleep. He had too much to drink tonight,” Bucky explains, his voice soft. “A chill has found your room.”

“The window is open, I’m sorry,” Steve rushes past Bucky to close the window. He turns back to face the other man and their eyes meet. His heart skips a beat.

“It doesn’t smell like you,” Bucky states, his voice rough, and his eyes wild. 

“Pardon?”

“Your scent,” The omega explains. “It’s gone. I-I’m concerned for your health.” 

Steve suddenly feels a crazed nervousness in his stomach. There, the omega that smells so much like home it drives Steve to near tears, stands in his room in nothing but his night clothes. It’s wildly inappropriate, and the scarred mating on his neck makes it even more so. 

Steve swallows and closes his eyes for a long moment. A moment to gather himself, to deny himself, “I sure do appreciate your concern, Bucky, but you really should not be in here. In my room at night.” 

The omega looks down at the floor shoulders shaking. 

“Am I person?” He asks, his face a devastating mixture of emotions. Just the questions serves to break Steve’s heart.

Steve, despite his better judgement, rushes to the omega and grabs his hands in his own. They’re not much smaller than his own, but they’re far more delicate. 

“Of course,” Steve declares adamantly. “Of course.” 

Bucky’s eyes have become even more stormy than usual, wet with unshed tears.

“You used to smell like you liked me,” Bucky’s voice is so quiet and hoarse. “You treat me like a person. I thought you liked me. Now you smell of nothing. I was wrong.” 

Steve’s heart pounds in his chest like a race horse who has just ran his best time around the track. He squeezes Bucky’s hands.

“You cannot know how much I feel for you,” Steve’s voice is just as hoarse. “It’s beyond like.” 

Bucky’s eyes widen and he pulls his hands from Steve’s. Steve cups his face gently, intimately. 

“It’d be best for you to go back to your Alpha,” Steve admits, his body wanting to shake with refusal. “You are okay, are you not?” 

Bucky stands there, leaning into his touch, his eyes closed contemplating. 

“I don’t know,” He answers finally. 

They share one final look into each other’s eyes. Steve’s hand warming the skin of Bucky’s cheek for just a moment longer before the omega finally breaks the contact. He walks out the door, hunched in on himself. Steve wants to scream that he’ll take him away. That they can live together in the countryside. These things, however, are rarely so uncomplicated. The pup asleep down the hall is truth enough of that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are short chapters annoying? Idk I could post longer chapters but it would take like 8 years for me to write them  
> so let me know if you like short chapters with quicker updates or longer chapters but longer waits between updates.  
> Anyways thanks a plenty
> 
> Check End Notes For Trigger Warning!

“Am I a person?” 

The question haunted Steve even days after it was first asked in the moon lit  
room the winter’s chill cradling them. The night where they discovered even the smallest touch, the slightest contact could set the winter ablaze, could bring a much needed warmth. The confusion and the worry in Bucky’s eyes was absolutely devastating. 

Steve fumbled his way through lessons with Daniel. Though, the pup was excelling in all aspects of his learning, his reading having greatly improved and him having finally been allowed to begin his Latin lessons, Steve could hardly find the immense joy he could when he knew of the personal misery of the omega in the room with them. 

If he even was in the room with them. Ever since General Pierce had come into the room to discover Bucky sat at the table with them during their lessons the Alpha has found a way to assure that his omega is by his side instead of Daniel’s - or more correctly Steve’s side. 

Today was just like that. Bucky being stowed away in Pierce’s office while Steve and Daniel roam the backyard now coated with a barely visible layer of snow. Daniel’s mood was quite soured by this and he took his rage out on the orange trees, with fruit that was in it’s final stages of ripening, with a rather large stick he had drug behind him. Steve probably should have stopped the pup and tried to find a more constructive activity to release his pent up anger and disappointment, but Steve himself wanted nothing more than to smash a stick against a tree. Well, maybe there was one thing he wanted to smack a stick with more. 

For the first time Steve saw Daniel not as the young energetic pup, but as himself as he once was. Small and defenseless filled with so much emotion and unwanted energy that just brewed inside of him like a volcano awaiting to erupt; a budding Alpha. Maybe, Pierce’s boasting held more credence after all. 

After a mid morning run about in the yard with Daniel playing more arithmetic games the two headed inside to warm up by the fire. Daniel with a bowl of brown onion soup and a thick slice of bread Dum Dum had made that morning. Steve was planning on having a cup, or several, of hot tea, but Dum Dum had cornered him in the kitchen before he could sit in the tea room to enjoy it. 

“Okay, Doctor,” Dum Dum all but growled. “What have you done?”

“Pardon?” Steve splutters, sure he looks absolutely foolish with how high his eyebrows are raised. 

“I haven’t seen Pierce this possessive of Bucky since before he had Daniel,” Dum Dum explains. “He’s got him kneeling in his office with nothing but the wallpaper he’s staring at to keep him interested.” 

Steve groans out a sigh and finds a chair to slump into, “He didn’t know anything. Bucky that is, didn’t do anything. He was sitting with Daniel during his lessons when General Pierce walked in. That’s it! Unless...”

Steve trails off not even wanting to think about what would happen if Pierce had actually seen Bucky in his room that night. He isn’t sure he can stomach it. 

“Unless what Rogers?” Dum Dum spits. 

“Can I trust you?” Steve questions, the anxiety making his heart race nearly making his voice wobble. “I have to know that I can trust you?” 

“Listen,” Dum Dum declares. “The only thing I care about is Bucky and his pup. I don’t give a damn about you and I surely don’t give a damn about Alexander fucking Pierce.” 

Steve takes a deep breath in the oxygen not seeming to find his lungs, “Bucky came into my room a few nights ago. He had told me Pierce was asleep, passed out drunk. He was in nothing but his night clothes. He just wanted to talk, that’s all. We were not intimate or anything. I just... Comforted him. He was upset.”

It sounded so much worse than it actually was. And it’s not like Steve can just go around claiming the omega as his true mate. Shame festered under his skin making it grow hot a sheen of sweat developing atop it.

“Calm down, Alpha,” Dum Dum chuckles humorlessly. “Pierce didn’t see anything.”

“How can you be so sure?” Steve panics. 

“You aren’t the only one I’ve had Wanda take care of. She gave me something that I could give to Bucky to put that Alpha of his to sleep on nights when he doesn’t want to be bothered,” Dum Dum explains his voice a secretive whisper. He places a heavy hand on Steve’s shoulder. “We aren’t so different, you and me, I don’t think. We both care deeply about Bucky and his pup. Bucky does that people. But, you’re a better than me. I think you give a damn about everyone and you feel that deeply.”

“This,” Dum Dum gestures around the room, though they both know his gesture encompasses more than just the room they’re in. “Can’t be dictated by emotions. You have to be smart about this, Steve. There’s a pup in there that needs you to be smart about this.” 

Steve swallows, and nods waiting to find his voice, “I know. You don’t know how hard I’ve had to restrain myself. To not just take the two and go on the run. I keep waiting for an opportunity, or a sign to appear but it just doesn’t. My bones feel as if they could charge out from my skin like a soldier running through a battlefield.” 

“Well, that’s a vivid image for ya, eh? You want that tea now?” Dum Dum snorts, attempting to end their conversation. 

Steve wasn’t ready for this conversation to end just yet. 

“You’re an Alpha, right?”

“Indeed.”

“And have you done anything to help omega’s? Hell, to help betas?” Steve asks. “I keep being told, I keep telling myself, that once I’m stable that once my career has truly flourished then I can help. Because what help am I now? I’m nothing. But I can’t do that anymore. I knew, I know, that what’s happening, what we’re allowing to happen, is wrong but I let all these people, professors, doctors, Alphas tell me I can’t help. I can’t do that anymore. I’m not going to do that anymore. I’m going to help.”

Dum Dum looked a little fed up and slightly amused, “Okay, did that feel good? Letting it all out?”

“Yes!” Steve wants to shout but he keeps his volume at an appropriate level. 

“Okay, kid,” Dum Dum says. “Be ready Friday night. Don’t tell anyone shit.”

“What?” Steve asks, bewildered. 

“It doesn’t matter right now,” Dum Dum answers cryptically. “Friday night you’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who does Steve meet on Friday night? If you guessed the other Howling Commandos you would be correct (:
> 
> TW: Dum Dum discusses briefly that Bucky non-consensually drugs Pierce


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this chapter is not “Friday night” just yet. Next chapter you will be getting that (;

It was Friday afternoon when Steve was called into Pierce’s office, his heart beating rapidly against his chest threatening to burst. He thought for sure Pierce had found out about his and Bucky’s nighttime rendezvous. A thousand scenarios ran through his head but not one of them ended positively. 

He attempted to swallow his tongue down his throat when he made his way into the office to find Bucky kneeling meekly by the General’s desk. Under his knees was the same pillow Steve remembered seeing on the day of his arrival, much too far from where Pierce’s chair was to serve any other purpose than to be a glorified office ornament. 

Bucky’s skin was paler than Steve remembered his tan fading with the winter. His hair was pulled back as it often was and he was modestly dressed, covered up to his neck. Steve made a point to keep his eyes averted from the omega. 

“Dr. Rogers,” The man smiled, gentlemanly and much too kindly. “A letter has come in for you.” 

“Oh,” Steve says dumbly numbed by relief.

“It appears to be from one Brock Rumlow,” The General grins. “I did not know you too were acquainted with Alpha Rumlow.” 

“Yes, we attended university together,” Steve answers slightly perplexed. Rumlow and him were never really friends with each other. They were acquainted with one another having both taken the same history courses in university. That was the only time they ever really conversed; to discuss their fascination of history, military history to be exact. 

While, Steve was always much more interested in the social climates that surrounded these wars and the strategies taken to end them, Brock was grossly fascinated with the brute combat. Steve wasn’t one for broad generalizations but Brock Rumlow was the epitome of a chauvinistic Alpha. 

“So, you are familiar with Mr. Rumlow?” Steve asks, he risks a glance at Bucky as he scents a sour turn in his scent. The omega has puffed his cheeks out ever so slightly as though he’s holding his breath.

“Very. We’re both members of an Alpha fraternity. My own father was a founding member and in my youth I decided to follow in his footsteps. You never took an interest in joining any Alpha fraternities, Doctor?”

Steve shifts in his seat not wanting, or willing, to voice his discomfort with Alpha fraternities. He understands the need for brotherhood to a certain extent, but he’s seen firsthand the kind of hatred for the other secondary sexes they can breed. 

“No, I was much too focused on my studies,” Steve lies with what he hopes is a convincing smile. 

“Ah,” The General winks. “But you mustn’t forget play, Doctor. What good is an Alpha without an omega by their side? You may find it hard to achieve if you have no practice. Much like with anything else in life.” 

“Yes, sir,” Steve forces a chuckle. 

“Well, I do not want to keep you from Daniel for too long,” Pierce dismisses him. “Have a nice day, Doctor Rogers.” 

Steve clutched the letter in his fist with no real regard to it’s contents and made his way through a house that seemed to quiet. It wasn’t long since he left Daniel in the study standing upon a chair reading aloud from a book much too loudly and silly than what would be considered polite. Steve didn’t mind, he was much too proud of the flourishing pup to care about common decency. Now, he strained to hear Daniel’s voice but all he could hear was the fire crackling in the fireplace. 

Upon entering the room he finds the pup with the book open in front of him, but his cheeks ruddy and tear streaked.

“Daniel?” Steve asks. “Is the story not to your liking? I remember you enjoying it before.” 

“I thought you were leaving,” Daniel hiccups a fisted hand rubbing at his eyes. 

“Why would you think that?” Steve questions. “I just had to step away for a moment.”

The little boy just lets out a shaky sob before he launches himself off the chair and into Steve’s stomach, clutching at him with a desperate need. 

“Oh, goodness puppy it’s okay,” Steve assures.

The pup just continues to cry leaving wet marks on Steve’s shirt. He lets the pup cry for a moment before squatting down to his level.

“Everything is going to be just fine,” Steve tells him. “Sometimes, it’s okay to be alone.”

Daniel shakes his head negatively, “I don’t want to.” 

“I know.”

Daniel sniffles once more before quietly confessing, “I wish you were my Papa.”

Steve inhales sharply, knowing he has to reprimand the pup but also knowing he doesn’t deserve it at all. He gives the pup a stern look, “You can’t say that.”

This just results in Daniel devolving once more into tears and sobs, “I want Daddy!” 

“I’m sorry, but he’s busy right now.” 

Steve brings him in close wrapping him up in his arms and just holding him. That’s all he could really do. 

It did little quell the pup’s emotions and Daniel pushes him away before letting out an ear piecing shriek. His behavior is rewarded when Bucky comes running into the room. 

Daniel runs right towards him and lets the omega cradle him in his arms.

“Puppy?” Bucky asks worriedly. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“He’s fine,” Steve grits out slightly annoyed at the child’s behavior. It is becoming increasingly harder for Steve to calm the pup enough so that he could focus on his studies.

“He’s obviously not!” Bucky snaps. “He’s crying. He’s upset.” 

Steve is taken aback by the fierceness emanating from the other man. This was nothing like the submissive omega Steve had bared witness to. It makes his chest flutter, despite his annoyances. 

“He’s fine,” Steve repeats. “He just wanted to see you, but he needs to learn that you can’t always be with him. Especially, during his lessons.” 

Bucky strengthens his hold on his child and shakes his head, “You don’t know what he needs. He’s a pup. He needs me.” 

“He’s five,” Steve tells him. “He’s plenty old enough.” 

“He’s only five!” Bucky cries. “Five is still a pup!” 

“Omega,” Both men are interrupted by the calm, yet commanding voice of General Pierce. “Why don’t you take Daniel to the nursery for a bit. I’ll have a chat with Dr. Rogers. And do not think you’re forgiven for running out of my office like that.” 

“Yes, Alpha,” Bucky answers obediently; carrying Daniel out the door he spares no glances keeping his eyes to the floor. 

“Omegas are such emotional creatures aren’t they?” Pierce chuckles. “In my experience I’ve learned to just allow Bucky to mother the pup without interference. Besides, us Alphas are certainly not cutout for childrearing.” 

“I’m just concerned,” Steve voices. “That indulging Daniel too much may be detrimental to his studies.” 

“Daniel will be fine. I have no doubt about that. He is emotional just like his dam but when he presents he’ll be able to harness all that emotion to become an Alpha even stronger than myself,” Pierce assures. 

“If you’re so sure,” Steve acquiesces. 

“Bucky is a good omega. Very obedient, but the poor thing struggles with these fluctuating emotions. The doctor said it was hormonal,” Pierce ponders. “Maybe Daniel just needs to be separated from my darling omega for a bit. He could be feeding off of Bucky’s hysteria.” 

Panic seizes Steve’s body. His chest constricting, threatening to collapse in on itself. If Bucky and Daniel were to get separated it really would be his fault. He couldn’t bear the thought. 

“Now, General,” Steve says smoothly. “There is no need for such drastic measures. It’s like you said, it’s best to allow the omega to rear the pup. Daniel has been doing excellent this is but a bump in the road. Besides, it must be the weather. All the snow keeping us inside is driving us stir crazy.” 

General Pierce laughs at that, nodding his head, “That it is.” 

Steve escapes to his quarters as soon as he can. His hands still shaking with leftover anxiety. He had almost forgotten about the letter, but now alone he tears it open to look over the contents. 

He never expected to hear from Brock Rumlow ever again nor did he have any interest in hearing from him, so the letter really did strike him as odd. 

Dr. Rogers,  
It has been a long while since we have spoken. I have heard from a friend that you are working for none other than General Alexander Pierce. I have to admit I never thought an Alpha of such esteem would be open to such new age ideals like an Alpha teacher. But if a beta can do it and Alpha can do it but much better.

I’m going to be in the city come New Years and was hoping we could meet. I have some very interesting research on early childhood education techniques that I think you would find fascinating. It’s all being  
conducted by Dr. Johann Schmidtt and has the potential to be ground breaking. I’ve doubt you have heard of him as he has yet to be published. We met be pure happenstance at an Alpha club not too long ago. Of course, I will have more details if we were to meet up.

I have heard through a bit of gossip, however, that General Pierce and Dr. Schmidtt are becoming quite close.   
With Regards,  
Rumlow

Steve squints at the crumpled paper in his hands not sure what to make of it. He has not heard of one Dr. Johann Schmidtt and a part of him does feel slightly threatened. If another educator is becoming close with Pierce he could be out of not only a job but a career. He managed to diffuse the situation earlier, but if Daniel continues to have behavioral problems it may just cause Pierce to try to implement new methods along with a new teacher. A new teacher who is not only an Alpha but an Alpha who attends the same clubs as Pierce and Rumlow. 

As much as Steve detested Rumlow he could not deny the intrigue he got from  
the letter. He was going to have to meet with the other Alpha to ensure not only his job security but Daniel’s security as well. The little pup had squirmed his way into Steve’s heart and he knows he won’t be able to give him up so easily. 

A knock on his door stops him from letter planning and he opens the door to Dum Dum. Of course, it’s Friday night already. He hadn’t even noticed that the sun was already set. 

“Are you ready?” He asks. 

“Yes,” Steve answers unsteadily. He hasn’t a clue what this night is going to entail and he is a tad apprehensive. “What exactly are we going to be doing?”

“You’ll see,” Dum Dum assures and says nothing further on the matter leaving Steve, once again, lost in his own intrigue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we’ve been sorta introduced to some new characters/bad guys. Hehe


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooh, it’s been a hot minute eh  
> I’m transferring schools so that means I have to move so I’ve been really busy but I finally had some time!!   
> Finally (:

Dum Dum led him down trash filled alleyways, twisting and turning, passing by the tall stone houses all much too close to one another until they reached what appeared to be just another ordinary residency. A lantern hanging outside was lit, the flame flickering in the now darkness, the sun having disappeared during their short trek. 

“A house?” Steve asks, confused by the secrecy. Surely, something so secret wouldn’t be kept right out in the open; in a house so nonspecific Steve isn’t entirely sure he could pick it out from the other houses lining the road.

Dum Dum knocks with a very specific rhythm, throwing a wink in Steve’s direction. He blows the lantern out with one might huff and darkness engulfs them. The door opens with a whoosh and a creak. Strong hands grip at his wrists and something, perhaps a potato sack, is forced over his head. 

He was pushed into a seat where thick rope was weaved around his wrists and ankles tying him snuggly to the chair. 

“What the hell!” Steve croaks, his voice deep with fury. He struggles in his seat barely able to muster a wobble. “What is the meaning of this?” 

“Who’s this ya brought us, Dugan?” A voice unfamiliar to Steve asks. 

“Just a lad who works for Pierce, none other,” Dum Dum boasts with a rye chuckle. “Me thinks he could be deemed useful.” 

“So, you trust him, eh?” Yet, another voice Steve has never heard before speaks. 

“To an extent,” Dum Dum informs. 

“What would this extent be?” The first  
voice questions. 

“You see, he’s gotta a fella,” Dum Dum claims. “You won’t be surprised none, of course.” 

“Pierce’s omega?” Again, the first voice. Steve’s heart quickens at the mention of Bucky. 

“Yup.”

“Wow, how’d I know?” The voice asks sardonically. “You’d think they’d learn by now. What’s he got to do with us?”

“Well,” Dum Dum starts. “I think it may be the real thing.”

Someone across the room scoffs. 

“Well, hear me out why don’t you?” Dum Dum laughs. “Then again, I am speaking to a bunch of pragmatic hum-drums.”

“Are you on about that “true mates” bullshit again?” 

“You have not seen the way these two interact. It’s inexplicable, really.”

“Are you talking leverage? Extortion?”

“Maybe, a bit of both. Though, I can mostly presume it’ll all be a mutual exchange,” Dum Dum says.

“What do you want with Bucky?” Steve finally speaks up. He digs his fingernails into the wooden arms of the chair, but it does little to help his situation. 

“I want nothing but the best for him, Steve. You know I am fond of the man,” Dum Dum assures. 

“Can we trust you?” Dum Dum asks.

“I don’t even know who this “we” is,” Steve snarls more than slightly irritated. 

“If I told you we might be able to help Bucky get away would you trust us?” Dum Dum leverages.

“Might?” Steve swallows any anticipation, any hope that is attempting to bubble inside his chest. Though, even the thought is almost too much to bear. 

“You can guarantee very little in life,” A voice, perhaps the second, says. “That, sadly, is not one of them.” 

Sweat beads across Steve’s hairline. The sack over his head only worsening the heat caused by his stressed state. His heart soared just at the idea that Bucky may finally be freed from the hands of Alexander Pierce. To be a free man. Or as free as an omega on the run can be, but free none-the-less.

“I’d do anything for Bucky,” Steve states as though it’s a known fact. 

“Is that so?” The first voice laughs. “Well there’s no turning back now, less you want your head bashed in.” 

“There’s no need to scare the poor lad, Morita,” Dum Dum scolds, though he’s laughing as he does so doing little to reassure Steve of his safety. 

Steve feels the ropes being cut off and as soon as he’s freed he’s pulling the sack off his head and standing to his feet. 

“Jim Morita,” The first voice introduces, holding out a hand for the still startled Steve to shake. “You’re in it now.” 

“Steve Rogers,” Steve replies voice a bit shaken. 

“That’s Falsworth,” Morita points to the other man who holds his hand out to greet Steve.

“So, what is this?” Steve questions. “You’re saying you can get Bucky out? And Daniel too, right?” 

“Pfft, Bucky wouldn’t dare move without that damn kid by his side,” Dum Dum laughs. “Course Daniel too.” 

“You ever heard of the Howling Commandos?” Falsworth asks.

Steve stiffens. Of course he has. Everyone who has ever stepped foot into a city has heard of the Howling Commandos, an omega’s rights group, who were considered completely radical. It wasn’t too long ago the head of the movement, Peggy Carter and two other Howlies, were thrown into a prison after being caught rescuing omegas from the Governor’s mansion in the middle of the night. Steve shuddered at the thought of what those omegas were being used for. 

“That’s you?” Steve asks, mouth agape and eyes wide. 

“That’s the “we,”” Dum Dum chuckles. 

Steve rolled his shoulders trying to lessen the tension in his body and squared his jaw, “So, what do you need me to do?” 

“Go to dinner, maybe a few drinks, with that Brock Rumlow fellow,” Dum Dum tells him. “Befriend him. Make him trust you. He’s head guard at the prison where Peggy, Gabe, and Dernier are being held.”

“It’s an escape mission,” Falsworth announces. “And we need a man on the inside.”

“You better be up to it, Rogers,” Morita tells him. “Those people being forced to rot away in that prison are our friends, our family, and they need our help. We might only get one chance at this, and you may be it.” 

“Okay,” Steve swallows his voice rough. “I got this. For Bucky. For your family. I’ll help.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Christmas!!! Christmas is my favorite holiday so of course it must be included.

It was nearing the beginning of the Christmas holiday, and in General Pierce’s home the holiday was celebrated a bit more elaborately than Steve has previously witnessed. 

Sharon took the bulk of the planning, as she tended to do, but even more since Dum Dum had traveled out of the city on a holiday leave. Waisting no time she had already made her way to the market to buy fragrant spices for milled wine and Christmas pudding. Raisins were already soaking in expensive brandy and delightful fumes wafted from the kitchen regularly. 

She was also adamant on not yet purchasing any mistletoe or evergreens until the Christmas Eve, lest they want misgivings to come their way. 

As a child, in Steve’s village, Christmas was not as big of a celebration inside one’s home. In fact, one would spend very little time inside their own home. The village would hold a festival over the twelve days of celebration where each family participated in one way or another. His own mother would always provide a goose roasted with pear. Together, the village would feast, dance, and participate in festive games. Before Steve left for university he was the reigning snapdragon champion for three years running. 

It was a hectic time of great joy and in Pierce’s home the hectic spirit of the holiday remained but the joy appeared to be void. Pierce had elected to take Daniel hunting for rabbit, despite the snow that continued to fall in icy sheets. With Daniel’s presence removed the home had grown quiet and Bucky had grown sullen. 

Steve found Bucky sitting in the same chair by the window he so often sat upon with a half completed cross stitch in his lap. His attention wasn’t on his project, however, his gaze was far away from the present. 

His hair has grown longer since Steve’s been present in the house and it has become more common to see the omega with his hair hanging down and unkempt than pulled back as was, what Steve assumed to be, his usual style. More shocking than that was the way Bucky’s cheeks had sunken in. He was already slim, but now his weight seemed to be on a shocking decline. 

Sharon had already voiced her concerns to Steve urging him to look out for Bucky. 

“Bucky,” Steve spoke softly so as not to frighten the omega. Still, Bucky’s chest rose sharply as he turned those stormy blue eyes to him. “Sharon’s sent me on a mission. I would be delighted if you were to join me.”

“Oh,” Bucky says. “What is it?”

“She’s requested I brave the weather to retrieve oranges from the grove,” Steve explains, and then with a chuckle adds. “In her words she would like me to get, “Oranges. So many.”” 

“It is rather frigid out,” Bucky states with a playful smirk. 

“You have a coat do you not?” Steve asks with his own cocky grin. 

Bucky nods and stands from his seat. He hesitates for a moment before walking towards Steve and pressing his lips against Steve’s cheek. 

“I will only be a moment,” Bucky tells him before skittering out of the room as fast as his socked feet will take him. 

Steve’s cheek feels warm where those soft lips once were. He brings his hand up to his cheek reveling in the brilliant moment of bravery that Bucky displayed. He was often still hesitant in his actions near Steve but with General Pierce gone the air of oppression that suffocated the house had nearly dissipated completely. They both could feel it. 

Bucky came back to Steve with his heavy fur coat and warm boots on, a scarf around his neck nearly stacked to his chin. His face was flushed from the warmth of the house and Steve was completely endeared to him in this moment. 

“Well, you look properly bundled,” Steve teases. 

“And you look lacking,” Bucky fusses, in the motherly tone he reserves for Daniel. “That coat can hardly be adequate.” 

Steve blushes and clears his throat once, “I, uh, run warm. I should be fine.” 

“Hm, okay. Then lead the way, Doctor.” 

The wind had died down considerably from the past few days were it spent constant hours howling. The snow, however, had not and was piled nearly to their knees. 

With a basket in one hand Steve guided Bucky with his other, their fingers intertwined, dangerously close. Bucky was so cute stumbling through the snow, unsteady on his feet like a baby lamb. 

“Have you never played in the snow before?” Steve asks.

Bucky shakes his head, the tip of his nose pink from the cold, “No, not that I can   
remember. But... Maybe. Maybe, when I was younger. I don’t know. I don’t remember much from then.” 

His words do something strange to Steve’s chest, constricting it like an exotic snake would it’s prey. Steve knows that there is a certain type of amnesia that seems to afflict everyone, wiping out their memories of infant and toddlerhood, but surely Bucky must remember his childhood.

“You don’t remember your childhood?” Steve probes as gently as his curiosity allows. 

“No, not much,” Bucky states with a half-hearted shrug. “It’s not a bother. If it was worth remembering than I remember it.” 

“And what do you remember?”

“I had a sister,” Bucky says wistfully a small smile playing upon his lips. “She was younger than me, by two years I want to say, I don’t remember her birth. We took etiquette classes together she was horribly rowdy. She cried for me when I was sent away to finishing school.”

“And you’ve not seen her since?” Steve asks, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, Bucky’s misty eyes not going unnoticed. 

“I have not. I received a letter from her whilst at school. She presented beta. I was very happy.” 

“What’s her name?” 

“Becca,” It comes out in a hoarse whisper. He clears his throat and tries again. “Her name is Becca.” 

“That’s a beautiful name,” Steve smiles. He tugs Bucky in closer to his side wrapped his free arm around him. 

With the basket now placed upon the ground the two begin plucking oranges from the trees. Steve’s bare fingers began getting numb with cold and the job increased in difficulty for him, while Bucky whose hands were covered by soft leather gloves worked with ease. 

Bucky eyed him knowingly and raised an eyebrow at him, “Just as I thought. No one wants to listen to an omega. Even when our instincts are always right.” 

Steve blushes from where he’s rubbing his hands together for warmth. 

“Come here you big oaf,” Bucky urges. “I will help you warm them. Here, put them inside my coat.” 

Bucky grabs his hands and places them inside his coat letting the heat of his own body warm Steve’s skin. It’s intimate in a way Steve could have never imagined. He can feel Bucky’s heart beating through the thick fabric of the shirt he’s wearing. 

“This Alpha posturing is quite ridiculous you know,” Bucky scolds playfully. 

Steve hung his head sheepishly bringing his nose right near Bucky’s hair. The smell of candied oranges and pine hit his senses sending a rush of pleasant warmth through his body as he inhales it deeply. 

Bucky shuffles closer until they’re practically plastered to one another. The cold could not even attempt to chill them in this position.

“I wish I could smell like yours,” Bucky whispers sadly. 

A whine of longing gets stuck in Steve’s throat. His hands have wandered, now settled on Bucky’s back his arms embracing him fully. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve apologizes earnestly. “We should get the oranges back to Sharon. It’s cold. You’re shivering.” 

Bucky shakes his head fiercely clinging tighter to Steve, “He’s not here. Please, he’s not here. Just let me be yours. Please.” 

Steve wants that. More than anything he wants that. He wants to hold Bucky in a way no one has ever before; with tender love and honest affection. The most primal parts of him want to claim him as his own. He wants to fulfill every want that Bucky will ever verbalize. But he knows he can’t, at least not yet. 

“Bucky,” Steve croaks. “You know we can’t.” 

A whine slips past Bucky’s lips and he crumples against Steve’s chest. 

“Hey,” Steve coos. “Look at me, darling.”

Bucky does, his eyes shiny with tears. Steve cups his face, his thumb brushing against his jawline and kisses him. 

Steve never needed a moment of realization to know that this was his true mate. He knew, at some level, the moment he first laid eyes on the handsome omega, but if he were to have needed one this would have been it. The world stilled for a moment, the cold ceased, and the snow forgot to fall from the sky as nothing else mattered but Bucky, his mate, his true mate. 

“I’m working with someone,” Steve tells Bucky their foreheads pressed together. “He said he can help me get both you and Daniel away from here. To get you free.” 

Bucky runs his tongue along his lips and nods, “Please, will you kiss me again?” 

Steve does.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the wait I’ve been out of the country.
> 
> Warning for this chapter are  
> at the end notes so please check those out before reading!

“Why aren’t you returning home for the holiday?” Sharon asks. Her hands are stained with the blood from the rabbit Daniel had killed on his hunting trip with his Father. 

The little pup was so excited to show off his first kill, a rather plump rabbit. Pierce beamed with pride. 

Sharon had bled and skinned the rabbit with practiced ease and was now preparing it to roast. 

Steve shrugs sullenly, “I don’t think I can readily afford the travel expense. The General pays me handsomely but a large sum of my pay goes to my wardrobe. I never knew just how expensive clothing can be.” 

Steve had been nearly penniless upon coming to work for General Pierce, having had to use his money to upgrade his entire wardrobe. Pierce had insisted on something of a dress code inside his home, one that was for people far wealthier than Steve himself. 

“Sadly, I’ve grown used to it,” Steve amends. “I haven’t been able to travel back to my village since I left for university.” 

“That’s too bad,” Sharon says sincerely. “I’m sure your Mother must miss you.”

“I try to write,” Steve tells her. “And I have received a few letters of my own, but mail is not always reliant.” 

The truth was he had not received any letters from his mother, or anyone else in the village for the many months he had been a resident at Pierce’s mansion. He was worried, greatly, that something was amiss with his mother. Perhaps, there was simply just a mix up of address. That is what Steve hopes for, at least. 

Sharon just gives him a sad look and slides her knife along the rabbit’s stomach. The scent of blood heavy in the air leaves Steve with a sick feeling in his stomach. 

“Steve,” Sharon intones. “Could you do me a favor and open the windows of the ballroom. It’s gone quite musty and needs to be aired out.”

“The ballroom?” Steve raises his eyebrows. “I don’t believe I’ve ever even been in there.”

“It’s not used often. Pierce prefers to go out,” Suddenly, Sharon’s face becomes frustrated and she heaves out a great sigh. “I have forgotten the General has asked me to chalk the floors.” 

“Well,” Steve ventures. “I could do that. If I may?” 

“You have an artistic eye?” 

“I suppose. I have been told on occasion I’m not that bad of an artist. Some, have even considered me to be good.” 

“Very well. You can’t be any worse than I am,” Sharon chuckles. 

Steve opens the doors to the seldom used room to find a light covering of dust upon the floor, the particles dancing in the air illuminated by the sun coming in through the windows. He places the chalk at his feet and chews on his lip contemplating what his design should be. 

He could just copy the intricate design of the wooden ceiling, as is most common to do, but, perhaps, doing a design that is more in-tune with the holiday would be more appropriate. Two dimensional chalk replications of vibrant holiday wreaths, a feast with rich brilliant food, and a host of party goers dancing, such as they would upon this very floor. 

“What are you doing?” Daniel chirps, pulling Steve from his thoughts. The little pup runs full force into the room his arms outspread. “I’m a bird today!” 

“Sharon has asked me to chalk the floors for her,”’Steve explains. “And may I inquire what type of bird you have become for this day?” 

“A hawk!” Daniel cries triumphantly. “So I can eat mice.” 

“Mice?” Steve questions. “That doesn’t  
sound too appetizing.” 

“It is for a hawk,” Daniel defends. “Why do you have to put chalk on the floor?” 

“It’s so you don’t slip when you dance. The floor can be very slippery.” 

That seems to spark great interest in Daniel as his eyes widen and light up with joy.

“My daddy taught me to dance!” He exclaims as he began to move his feet in an intricate pattern. “Daddy said dancing is the most important skill to have.” 

“Well, it surely can be very important,” Steve nods, though he would not consider it to be the most important, but that could just be due to the class he was born into. 

Daniel moves around the room as graceful as a five year old can tapping his feet and swinging his arms in an expert display of his very own choreography. Bucky walks in just as Daniel begins to spin in rapid circles, high pitched giggles falling from his lips. 

“Daddy!” He exclaims upon noticing the omega, promptly falling on his butt as he does, succumbing to dizziness. 

“My, goodness what has gotten into my little pup,” Bucky laughs stretching his arms out for his pup to fall into, embracing him lovingly.

“We were dancing,” Daniel tells him. 

Steve coughs abruptly, “Well, he was dancing.” 

“You do not dance, Doctor?” 

“I am afraid I do not,” Steve admits. “Not very often that is.” 

“How will you ever find a mate?” Bucky asks, his voice rings with astonishment. Steve’s heart clenches desperately at the thought of having to mate with anyone else besides the gorgeous omega in front of him.

“Daniel, Sharon wants you to assist in the kitchen. She may just have a treat for you if you hurry,” Bucky tells his son. Daniel is quick to sprint out of the room in hopes of retrieving whatever sweet Sharon has for him. 

Bucky’s lips quirk subtly and cocks his head to the side, “Would you dance with me?” 

Steve takes a moment to really look at him as he is. He was dressed in a gown much more feminine than his usual style, he usually wore trousers which was very modern of him, but this was undoubtedly a gown with a high frilly neck line and long lace sleeves. His cheeks were sunken in and dark pits filled the underneath of his eyes and his scent is just off enough to make Steve worry. 

“Right now?” Steve gulps, his knees shaking with desire.

“Yes, silly Alpha,” Bucky teases. And Steve’s knees do nearly buckle then. 

“Do you know how to waltz?” Bucky asks. Steve shakes his head. “I was taught by some less than reputable people.” 

“And your Alpha was okay with that?” Steve questions. 

“Twas his idea,” Bucky laughs humorlessly. 

Bucky positions them so Steve’s right hand is interlaced with his and Steve’s left is rest on the small of his back. They’re so close to each that Steve can feel Bucky’s heat, it’s nearly unbearable. 

“You would take the lead, usually,” Bucky explains. “But today I will.” 

Steve is clumsy at first but with instruction from Bucky he slowly gets a hang of the footing. They step in time with each other and their bodies come closer until their chests are nearly touching. Bucky’s cheeks are tinted a soft pink and his lips look soft despite the harsh winter weather. 

“I wish I could kiss you,” Steve whispers. 

Bucky ducks his head sadly, “You can. I won’t tell. No one will know.”

Steve shakes his head, “I can’t.” 

Bucky chews at his lip before nodding slowly, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Talk of hunting and butchering of a rabbit 
> 
> I kind of just want to add a tiny disclaimer about historical inaccuracies since some do come up in this chapter: this story is loosely based on Regency so I will borrow from that era but it also won’t be completely accurate to it at all


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party time. Tony arrives! I always have such a hard time writing Tony he’s much too witty and way smarter than me. 
> 
> Some content warnings in end notes read  
> those before continuing on!

Steve never thought a house so large could feel so small, but with the amount of party-goers in attendance Steve felt as though he was in a rather packed pickling jar and not a mansion. Honestly, he contemplated if he would be better off spend the night holed away in his room instead. Sadly, he had decided against that as it would be rather unprofessional of him; this party was the perfect time to make connections with other people of a higher esteem. 

He tugged at the collar of his fanciest shirt, which was much too tight and rubbing against his skin. He knows he’ll have a rash on his neck before the night is over. He downs the glass of mulled wine in his hand and bravely heads towards where General Pierce is schmoozing with another Alpha. An Alpha that certainly doesn’t look a part of high society, not with a black leather eyepatch such as the one he was wearing. 

“General Pierce,” Steve greets with his most charming smile. “What a festive time, yes?” 

“Dr. Rogers,” Pierce pats him on the back with all of the force of an overcompensating Alpha. “I would like you to meet an old friend of mine, Colonel Nicholas Fury.” 

The eyepatch man gives him a rather gruff once over, “So, you’re Dr. Rogers? I thought you’d be shorter.” 

“Uh, yes. Well, so did my mother. Luckily I hit a rather accelerated growth spurt,” Steve chuckles nervously. “It’s nice to meet you Colonel.” 

“The good Colonel is considering opening a school of his own,” Pierce remarks. “For “gifted individuals” he said. He’s already got funding lined up from Howard Stark no less!” 

“Oh, is that so?” Steve attempts to suppress his giddy grin. 

“It is,” Colonel Fury says. “We should talk some time. General has told me some promising things about you, Doctor.” 

“Absolutely!” Steve almost shouts. 

“Well! It’s settled!” Pierce slaps him on the shoulder this time. “I’ll have a meeting set up for the two of you after the new year.” 

The two men leave, discussion of a new import of cigars taking them to the study, and Steve is buzzing with such excitement he could dance. But he won’t. God’s goodwill can only take him so far and he’s hesitant to push the boundary at this moment. 

He does spot Bucky and Daniel doing a silly little jig together. A dance that ordinarily would never be considered acceptable for public, but the two had garnered quite the crowd of amused spectators. Steve wasn’t even sure who had the crowd the most charmed, Bucky or his pup. 

“It’s disgusting,” A voice appears beside him scoffing after a sip of wine.

“Excuse me?” Steve asks, turning to see a slight dark haired man in his presence. 

“The way they all fawn over Pierce’s omega. Disgusting. He’s mated! With a pup! Me? I am perfectly free. Unmated. Childless. Only tied down when I am in desperate need of a drink,” The man rants. Steve only squints at him, biting his tongue, before throwing a glance back at Bucky. This causes the man to groan loudly. “You too? I should have noticed the heart eyes. All you Alphas are the same.. Drawn to him like bees to honey. Or like flies to horse shit. Either one is an apt metaphor. Or would that be a simile, rather, Dr. Rogers?” 

“A simile,” Steve finds himself answering, teacher mode overtaking him for the slightest of moments. “And who exactly are you?”

“Tony Stark,” He answers still glaring in Bucky’s direction. And Steve tries to now show surprise upon hearing the name. Tony was rather infamous for being somewhat of a loose omega. “And I would be the focal point of this party if it weren’t for that floozy omega.” 

“Hey!” Steve snaps. “You really shouldn’t use disparaging names like that especially when it seems you know nothing of him.” 

“A lovely tongue lashing, Alpha,” Tony smirks before throwing a frantic look over his shoulder. “But we really must dance now it’s only polite.” 

“Excuse me-“ Steve is cut off from his protests by Tony forcefully dragging him onto the dance floor. 

“I would apologize but I cannot. My father is trying to mate me off to the most dreadful Alpha imaginable,” Tony sighs dramatically. “I saw him coming my way and I’d much sooner become a lowly spinster than ever be knotted by that man. I would be sentenced to hanging it’s that dire. I’m sure of it. Obadiah Stane, blech, even his name makes me want to absolutely wretch.” 

Steve was certainly taken aback by Tony’s candor. He was nothing like Bucky who behaved much more like the traditional omega should and Steve was finding it to be fascinating. 

“Do you need help?” Steve all but whispers. “I believe I could offer you assistance.” 

“You surely cannot,” Tony scoffs. “Unless, you’re willing to mate me. Which, I know you are not.” 

“Well, but I know someone-“

“Let me interrupt. We all know someone. I know plenty of someones, but my father knows them all too. Hell! He’s probably funding them. He has always been one for a warped sense of morality.” 

Tony looks past Steve eyes borrowing into the wall with wistful sadness. Steve clenches his hand he’s got on the small of Tony’s back. 

“There must be something,” Steve challenges. 

The thought that there is so little, that there is nothing, one can do to change their fate hits too close to home. Is Bucky, his perfect omega, his true mate, truly destined for the life he has been forced into or can Steve fix it like he hopes. He has to believe he can. He has to. 

“For your dear little omega, perhaps,” Tony smiles wryly. “But you have a troublesome future ahead, if so. Now you really must excuse me, this dance has been lovely dear Alpha, but I am feeling much too sober.” 

“It was nice, if not interesting, meeting you Tony,” Steve bows slightly, a renegade move for an Alpha, really. 

“As was you,” Tony nods before weaving his way past the throngs of partiers. 

The festivities continue well into the evening and Steve finds himself dragging his feet back to his room just as the last stragglers make their own ways home. 

Bucky’s standing before his door, thin frame blanketed in his night gown, hands clasped tightly in front of him. 

“Bucky,” Steve whispers. “Where’s Pierce?” 

“In bed. He’s had too much to drink,” Bucky tells him and Steve knows that means Bucky has slipped something into Pierce’s drink once again. It seems to be a reoccurring thing, but Steve cannot find much objection to it. 

“Pity.” 

Steve pushes his door open and the two make their way into his room. Bucky hesitantly dancing around him. 

“Are you alright, Buck?”

“I saw you dancing with Tony Stark,” Bucky confesses. “You should mate him.” 

“I should not!” Steve almost shouts from the shock of Bucky’s words. 

“Don’t be harsh,” Bucky snaps back. “He needs help. Stane he is... Not nice. You can save him.”

Steve exhales through his nose head cast downward. He takes a long moment before he opens his arms out, “Come here.” 

Bucky falls into him relishing in his touch. Purring from contentment. 

“I’ll try to help Tony however I can,” Steve promises. “But he isn’t my mate. I know who my mate is and he’s here in my arms.” 

That draws out a desperate whine from deep within Bucky’s chest. 

“Steve - Alpha, I’m scared. I’ve been holding off my heat with medicine from Wanda but she’s said it’s killing me. I know you can tell it is. I have to go through my next one. He wants a pup,” Bucky’s voice breaks on his last sentence as does Steve’s heart. 

“Bucky, we can-“ Steve desperately wracks his brain for any kind of solution. 

Bucky shakes his head against his chest, “It’ll come too fast. Two days time. I’ve done this dozens of times before what’s another?” 

He looks up at Steve eyes glassy with forced optimism. 

“I’m sorry,” He croaks.

“I love you,” Steve tells him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally know why Bucky’s health is so bad. ): 
> 
> Fun little note: I have back stories for all my side characters even ones like sam and natasha who havent been introduced yet. this fic has been in the works in my brain for years
> 
> Slight warnings nothing major let me know if I missed anything!
> 
>  
> 
> \- noncon drugging of pierce done by bucky (again) 
> 
> \- bucky alludes to future possible noncon during his heat


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG TRIGGER WARNING AT END NOTES PLEASE READ THOSE BEFORE CONTINUING
> 
> I have never been more nervous to post a chapter before. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Well, life is about to become a little crazy for me. I start school next week and I’m living on my own for the first time in my life. I can’t promise my updates will be anything but sporadic so if you stick with me I will surely appreciate it.

Daniel has been growing fussy as Bucky’s heat inevitably grows closer. The little pup knows that his daddy will be going away for an extended period of time and he is not at all happy about it. 

His obstinance was growing stronger by the hour as he clung to his daddy’s skirt and refused to let go. He cried his way through arithmetic and when Bucky attempted to leave so the pup could practice his reading without distraction he hyperventilated so badly he threw up onto the floor. 

Bucky had dotingly insisted on taking him to the nursery for a rest despite Steve’s request to keep him in the study for constructive gameplay. He had once again snapped at Steve asserting that Daniel was still just a puppy and Steve’s preferred methods of coping would only work for a more matured pup. 

There really was no arguing with him but standing outside the nursery, the door ajar showing Daniel sleep on his cot his stuffed bunny in his arms, he looked anything but pleased. 

“Steve,” Bucky croaks. “Take care of Daniel, please.” 

“Of course.”

“He’s a good pup. He’ll just miss me, but he’s good. I know he is,” He bites at his bottom lip anxiously. His cheeks are already flushed from the beginnings of his heat. “I feel like I’m never around for him. My darling little pup.” 

“Bucky,” Steve admonishes gently. “Daniel adores you. He is a very... tactile pup, but-“

“It is of my own doing,” Bucky interrupts. “I have made it so he too lives in fear. He can sense it, the fear, on me. He’s very astute that way.”

Bucky’s hands are shaking, whether it is from nerves or his heat finally beginning to take over, Steve is unsure. Steve takes the omega’s hands in his own attempting to soothe the shake.

“He’s scared, Steve,” Bucky’s voice cracks. “I’m scared.” 

“It will be okay,” Steve attempts weakly, but even Bucky knows that his words hold little weight.

“You cannot know how it will be,” He snaps back, almost angrily. “Do you not find it odd that I have been mated to Alexander for ten years and have only birthed him one pup?“

“What are you saying?” Steve asks, a lump in his throat and a pit in his stomach. 

“He’s killed my pups,” Bucky confesses his voice so quiet Steve has to strain to hear it and when he does he quickly grows ill. With a shaky voice and wet eyes Bucky continues his harrowing confession. 

“I do not understand how, but he knows how to figure out the pups’ secondary genders. I get to know them, love them, for those few months they are growing inside me and then he has a doctor, or someone I assume is a doctor stick a needle in my stomach. If they are beta or omega... They...I don’t know. I don’t. They... kill them right inside of me. It hurts so bad.” 

Bucky is crying silent shaking sobs wracking his still small frame, fat tears running down his face wet the lace of his collar. 

Dizziness overcomes Steve and he thinks he may have to sit down to collect himself, if only for a moment. He leans on Bucky instead, drawing him close to him both for comfort and to comfort. 

“Please, don’t let him kill my puppy,” Bucky sobs into his chest. 

“God, I won’t,” Steve chokes out, barely managing to keep back his own tears. 

Bucky squares his shoulders and tightens his jaw. His face is still damp with tears but his brow is furrowed in determination. 

“Good,” He nods before turning on his heel, only the slightest wobble of hesitation noticeable in his movements. 

Steve watches as the man he considers his omega, his true mate, walks towards his heat chambers to spend that time with an Alpha he no doubt despises. He has to stagger himself to the wall to keep from falling over. His chest heaves as he leans against the wallpaper. 

“Fuck,” He croaks. He knows what he has to do.

Accosting Dum Dum is easy as it’s likely you’ll find him in the kitchen now that he’s returned from his short leave for holiday. And that is exactly where Steve finds him when he barges in with all the grace of a bull in a china shop. 

“Goodness gracious! Where’s the fire?” Dum Dum exclaims.

“You’ve gotta do something. You and those Howling Commandos of yours.”

“Christ, Steve,” Dum Dum hisses. “Keep your fucking voice down.”

“Please,” Steve begs desperation evident in his voice. 

“What’s this about?” 

“Bucky.” 

“Is he okay?” Dum Dum’s eyes widen with worry. 

“He’s in heat.”

“Fuck.” 

“Yeah,” Steve sullenly agrees. “If he catches we have to get him out of here or else Pierce... He’ll...”

“I know,” Dum Dum admits eyes looking past Steve’s shoulder.

Steve felt his stomach drop at the confession. Dum Dum knew. He knew. Yet, he’s done nothing to help. The all mighty rage that’s already been festering deep within him for the short few months he has been in the home threaten to peak to the surface. To incinerate everything. 

“This whole time you knew?” Steve treads carefully not wanting his rage to overcome him. 

“After the first,” Dum Dum confesses. “He told me.” 

“And you did nothing?” Steve bites back. “You let him suffer as his fucking pups got murdered.” 

“Steve, you need to understand that he didn’t want help then,” Dum Dum tells him cautiously, calmly. “Hell, I tried. I did. But I can’t help someone who doesn’t want it.” 

“No!” Steve snaps. “You could have, you fucking should have. You-You’re complicit in this!” 

“Just like you will be complicit then when that Stark brat is married off to Stane,” Dum Dum seethes. 

“How do you know about that?” 

“Steve, kid. Bucky and I are close we’ve known each other for years. Who do you think it was who helped him through those hardships? You barely know him.” 

“He’s my true mate.” 

“He’s also a man, a person, it takes years, a whole life time, often, to truly know one.” 

“He’s so scared,” Steve says. “I don’t know what to do. I’m scared myself, but I can’t be. I can’t. Yet, I am. I’m barely an Alpha. What good does that do?” 

“We can try and figure somethin’ out. We can try. But I can’t promise you it’ll end pretty,” Is Dum Dum’s gruff reply. 

Steve tries to swallow past all his worries, his guilt, his own insecurities. Rationally he knew there was only a slight possibility of success. That try or try not he will most likely fail the omega he has grown to love. But that small sliver of hope that he can barely see is enough to have him nodding his head. He has spent years, selfishly, ignoring the way society has treated those they deem less than. He never wanted to become apathetic to those injustices. He convinced himself that once he was successful then he could really make change but he’s waited too damn long and that burden is on him. 

“We have to try. At the very least we have to try.” 

“Then we’ll try, Steve. By God we’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Unwanted heat and implied unwanted sex during heat
> 
> Discussion of multiple forced abortions on Bucky by Pierce. 
> 
> If that is triggering for you you can skip this chapter easily (and that would be recommended as it is heavily discussed) and while it is integral to Bucky as a character and I am going to mention it in later chapters I am not going to be mentioning it incredibly often and in later chapters when I do I will always give forewarning. And I will never write of it in graphic detail because for me the very thought of it is shocking enough I do not need to delve into torture porn-esque detail. If you wish to not continue with the story as it was not in the main tags until this chapter (as I was still undecided on including it) I am okay with that and if you want to know how it ends I will tell you so you do not have to continue reading but can have answers for the ending. 
> 
> I really did struggle with if I wanted to put this in or if I was being gratuitous for the sake of being gratuitous but I decided to include it as it was always apart of my vision for this story. 
> 
> Summary:
> 
> As Bucky’s heat begins Daniel becomes fussy and Steve and Bucky get in a tiff over teaching Daniel proper coping skills with Bucky still wanting to coddle his pup. Bucky asks Steve to watch Daniel during his heat and confesses what Pierce did to his previous pups once he through made up science has discovered they are not Alphas. 
> 
> Steve then confronts Dum Dum on why he never helped Bucky but learns he did as much as he could as Bucky was resistant to help during the time. They then discuss how they are going to try help Bucky. 
> 
> A/N: And yes I know Steve is a bit OOC as in canon he would never ignore blatant injustices as he does but I wanted him to represent how society can shape a person’s thinking. So, yes he was ignoring it but in his mind he could do more once he was of a higher authority. I like this arc for him so I hope you do too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment ;)


End file.
